1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pliers-type hand tools and more particularly to a pair of pliers suitable for forming telephone line connectors in a convenient and effective manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a telephone line connector includes a body, a plurality of metal conductors in one side of the body, and a line inserted in from the opposing side of the body and which is in electrical contact with the metal conductors. An engagement piece is provided for securing the metal conductors to the body and fastening the electrical contact with the line. A common practice, after line has been inserted in the body, is to use a tool to insert the metal conductors guided by the engagement piece, into the body to press on the line. As a result, the line is secured to the body and the electrical contact is fastened.
Such a tool for achieving the above is shown in FIG. 1. This conventional pair of pliers is known as pliers for forming electrical connectors. The pliers includes a pair of parts wherein the upper portion forms a jaw, the lower portion forms a pair of handles; and a pivot joint pivotably joins the upper and lower portions. The jaw has a central engagement member and a connector recess above the engagement member for receiving a connector. The handles may approach or move away from each other a predetermined distance by pressing. The engagement member may move into or away from a connector recess accordingly. As such, the engagement member may press the engagement piece into the body of the connector to secure the line to connector. The connector pressing direction in such pliers is perpendicular to the hand applying force on the handles so as to facilitate the work. Generally, workers use their right hands to grasp the handles to hold the pliers in about a vertical direction, and use their left hands to put the connector into the connector recess. Then, the line in the connector. Finally, force is applied on the pliers to conduct a pressing action. However, the engagement piece is positioned downwardly if the pliers is in about a vertical direction. This can block the worker's view. Thus, improvement is needed.